


The Hunting of the Snart

by Oranges_and_Wildfires



Series: The Hunting of the Snart [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry doesn't do one night stands, Flash and Cold strike a personal deal, Fluff and Crack, Leonard Snart is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranges_and_Wildfires/pseuds/Oranges_and_Wildfires
Summary: Flash has long since made his peace with his attraction to Captain Cold but so far hasn't made a move. When he puts his foot in his mouth once again he decides it's time to make some changes. But it's not so easy to catch the elusive Snart...





	1. Cryptography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canthelpmyselves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/gifts).



Many of us know of the hunting of the snark, a most rare creature that either have feathers and bite or have whiskers and scratch.

Hunting the snark is a dangerous endeavor but no more so than the hunting of another mysterious creature called the Snart.

The Snart is beyond rare, to the point it is believed there's only one of the kind and it is extraordinarily dangerous. It is said to thrive in cold and although people usually hunt for it on glaciers and in blizzards, one might be wise not to understand that quite so literally. Any would be hunter should be aware that they need to be quick on their feet if they ever hope to catch the Snart.

The quest is hazardous, its reward uncertain and only the bravest of heroes can succeed.

 

 

* * *

**Glossary** \- for future reference (to be edited as needed)

 

**speak** \- bark.

**line** \- scent, trail.

**Holloa** \- loud voice signal to huntsman and hounds that the quarry has been viewed (pronounce holler).

**Cold Line** \- old faint scent from line of the quarry, used to denote the fact that hounds are having the greatest difficulty detecting it.

**Bay** \- the quarry is said to be at bay when it ceases to run and turns to face the hounds.

**Giving Tongue** \- when hounds speak to the line of the quarry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was playing aroung with Snart's name when I remembered this beautiful song from Lewis Carrol and started digging into hunting vocabulary. And oh the amazing amount of cold related puns just made me dizzy... So far I have 3 chapters out of 6 ready (this one not included) and a 4th under construction. I also plan on a prequel to explain how Barry got to the point he finds himself at in the first chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy it, don't hesitate to make suggestions and I'l see what I can do to include them :)


	2. Holloa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Holloa** \- loud voice signal to huntsman and hounds that the quarry has been viewed (pronounce holler) _

They'd run into one another yet again. 

Cold had been casing the place for his next heist and Flash... was apparently busy being a hero again. Cold smiled, enjoying their little face off. He trailed his gun toward the lightning streak, knowing full well there was no way he would hit the speedster, that each time he did had been sheer luck. And maybe the Flash didn’t try that hard to avoid the blasts. He liked to entertain that fantasy sometimes, however unlikely it was. He shot in the direction he thought Barry was headed and was suddenly hit hard. 

Barry grunted, the icy feeling creeping up the soles of his feet, freezing his calves. He started sliding uncontrollably on the slab of ice, saw where he was headed and tried to slow down. He barreled into Captain Cold at almost full speed and sent him spinning. He tried to soften the fall and caged the older man in his arms, finally landing on the ground, Len on top of him, face inches from his own. 

Dizzy, Cold tried rising from where he’d fallen, first noticing the ground wasn’t as hard as it should be and oh… oh. Now that was an opportunity not to be missed. Taking advantage of the situation, he pinned the lighter man to the ground. 

"Well, well, now Flash, I know I’m _dashing_ but I didn’t peg you for the kind of man who would fall for me."

"Guess we all make mistakes sometimes," retorted Barry casually.

Snart managed to hide his shock with a barely risen eyebrow. 

"Is that so?" 

Barry only seemed to realize what he’d just said, and blushed furiously. He tried to upturn Snart but he was expecting it and had him in an efficient grip, not leaving the speedster enough space to gather momentum and free himself. 

Barry’s breath hitched, his flush deepened. He was stuttering in a rather endearing way and much to his surprise, Snart discovered he wanted nothing more but to lean in and ~~kiss~~ bite every bit of available flesh. He settled for ogling openly as Barry squirmed beneath him. 

"Wha-what do you want Snart?"

Right. To business then. Cold schooled his face, knowing the gleam in his eyes would still betray his interest but counting on their usual banter dynamic to hide it. 

"We had a deal. I don’t kill people, you stay out of my business. I want you out of my way."

"Do you? You’re the one who’s keeping me here."

"Well, I rather enjoy our current position," he said with a challenging smirk.

So much for sticking to business but this was so much fun. Barry groaned but his expression didn’t make it that clear if he was annoyed or turned on. Len decided to push his luck. 

"Tell you... What about we make a new deal Scarlet? You agree to come back at a later date and assume that particular position again in private and I’ll cancel this one heist. What do you say?" 

He expected the Flash to scoff off his suggestion quickly and was surprised by the speculative look on Barry’s face. He flushed some more and seemed to have trouble looking Snart in the eye as he made a counter offer that left Len breathless. 

"You cancel this heist and take me out on a few dates and we can maybe make it a more permanent deal?" 

Cold finally stood, freeing Flash and giving himself time to consider. He felt like he’d lost the advantage all of a sudden and wasn’t too sure how that had happened. 

"You don’t mean that. I’m Cold and you're the Flash, this is what it is, what it has to be. You can't expect me to be anything but a criminal. And you're the hero so you tell me, how do we… not fight?" 

He couldn’t say date. The mere thought was preposterous. They were supposed to be archenemies, not dating. Shagging could be acceptable in a fuck-your-adversary-well-and-proper sort of way but definitely not dating. Never dating. Anyway, he didn’t do dates. He realized belatedly he hadn't even tried to deny he was interested.

Barry had scrambled back to his feet and was dusting himself carelessly, swatting his own bottom heartily, apparently quite oblivious to the show he was putting on. He turned to Snart to answer him. 

"We don't have to fight. It's up to us what we do. You and I already have a deal, one we both respected so far so what's to stop us making a new one, a more... personal one?"

"I'm a thief. And a liar Flash. You'd be an idiot to trust me."

"That's a popular opinion. But I already trust you not to hurt people."

"Ah, but I do get something in return for that. What's in it for me in your new deal?"

"I thought that was obvious. Me."

"Come again?"

Barry winced at the awful pun.

"You agree to meet for a few dates, so we can.. get to know each other a little better." Snart snorted but Barry kept talking as if any of what he was saying made the slightest sense. "Yes, I know, you're a cold blooded killer. But I'm pretty sure you're a lot more than that. You're also a protective brother, a mindful partner and you're smart. There's more to you than meets the eye and I want to know these other sides of you."

"Why? So you can put me in jail?"

"If that was my end game, you'd be there already."

"And here I thought we had a deal."

It was Barry's turn to snort.

"Come on, you might have been able to sell that to your Rogues but we both know it's not what keeps you from exposing me and certainly not what keeps me from putting you in prison. You keep saying you're a liar but please don't insult me and just admit it, you like this game of ours, this... dance."

Snart acknowledged that with a tiny nod, still reeling from the implications of what Barry was offering. And he was offering, no guile in his speech and manners he could find. This was real. This was impossible. It had to be an elaborate joke, one Cold literally didn’t intend to be at the bottom of. And he was most definitely not backing away from any challenge the Flash chose to throw at him, no way he’d let him have the upper hand. Determined to see how far this would go, he replied, laying the drawl on thick. 

"And after those dates?"

"Best case scenario, I know you better and like what I see."

"Again, what's in it for me?"

"Again, me. As a thief, knowing I'd be yours should be worth it, even if you can't exactly brag about it."

"Mine? And what exactly would that entail Flash?"

Barry smiled brightly and easily got into his space, leaning toward the older man, so close Snart felt the heat from his leather-clad body but not so close they were touching and he suddenly ached for it. Low voice and darkening eyes fixed on him, Barry inched even closer, until he was whispering in his ear.

"Anything. I'd go down on my knees if you'd want me to. I'd beg for you, open up for you. Whatever you'd want me to do. "He leaned back a bit to savor Len’s reaction and added as an afterthought. "Particulars to be discussed but basically... yeah, anything."

Snart gaped, throat suddenly dry. He never would have thought Barry could admit that much, could even want that much. He couldn't help but stare at the open face, taken aback once again. He shook himself,  struggling to regain his cool and ignore the sudden images of Barry naked, spread open beneath  him, flushed and wanton... He snapped out of it with an effort and knew, even though his next words were hard, that his voice was gonna betray him, that his breath was too shallow.

"Would you steal for me?"

Barry shot him a sharp look but seemed to notice he was just trying to cover up the effect his words had had on him. He saw him hesitate, blushing now and how could he blush at that and not at what he said before? 

"Particulars to be discussed when, if I like what I see."

That... wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. It gave him pause. He tried to put the conversation back on trails, to revert to their usual meaningless banter. This was going from bad to worse and didn't feel so meaningless anymore if it ever had been.

"Come on Barry, you like me already."

Barry smiled cheekily and didn't answer. Snart caved.

"Fine. And if you don't? Say I let you convince me to go on a 'date' and you decide you don't want it after all. I'll have wasted my time and you'll have learned way too much about me. What guarantees do I have you won't use that knowledge against me and what do I get in return if you decide not to follow through?"

"None but my word. And it goes both ways. I'll learn about you and you'll learn about me. And if you believe for one second you know me inside out already because I'm the hero, think again. I do have quite a few secrets I'd rather you never learn. As for using it against you, I already agreed not to do that, just like you agreed not to use my real identity. We're past that don't you think?"

Barry was way too close, invading his space, heating things up in a way that made his mind spin. He couldn't think, he... needed space, needed the kind of cold that could only be found in the void from outer space and he needed it _now_.

"Fine!"

Barry stepped back, looking startled.

"Fine? Are you… agreeing?"

He seemed surprised, as if he didn't expect it to be so easy. Snart regretted his words already but couldn't take them back now so he forged on painfully.

"Three dates Flash."

"Oh come on ! Three dates? No one falls in... I mean just, it's a bit... short?"

Snart stared and decided to pretend he didn't just hear the Flash almost admit he was about to fall in love with him. He was angry suddenly. At Barry for doing this. At himself for agreeing to it. For wanting it so badly. He glared, trying to find the words that would cut so deep Barry would never even talk to him again and failing. Barry was back pedalling fast though.

"Alright, alright. Three. How about Friday? 7pm at... Saints and Sinners?"

Snart shivered.

"No. I'll let you know where. 7, Friday."

Barry grinned and Len hated that it felt like the sun rising, invading his interstellar darkness, bright and happy like a promise and Len knew that kind of promises had never been and would never be kept. Barry asked his phone number and he gave him one from a burner that couldn't be traced back to him then got the hell out before he did something he regretted more than he already did.


	3. Taunting Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len decides to dazzle Barry and get him into his bed at their first date. Because there's no way he's going to all three of them.  
>  _Last chapter has been edited as follow: Len is not picking up Barry anymore but is supposed to let him know where to meet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just veering a little from my hunting metaphor, because I couldn’t find any hunting vocabulary fitting this one and just couldn’t resist adding tango once I started watching queer tango. Maybe I shouldn’t have tried to mix dancing/singing and hunting but it is the way it is now and anyway, tango doesn’t feel so different from a face-off so I guess it still works. Actually I think it would be perfect for an AU piece. Or not, just let me now what you think.

It was Friday evening, it was 6:55 and for once in his life Barry had managed to be _early_ only to be stood up by the embodiment of punctuality. Sure it wasn’t 7 yet but Snart still had to tell him where they were supposed to meet and he wasn’t answering his phone. Barry began pacing in front of the West's house.

He was about to text Len once again to berate him when STAR Lab's alarm rang. Barry groaned, swearing he would kill the unknown meta who seemed determined to ruin his date even more than it already was only to give a startled cry when he realized the alarm had been set off by the goddamn _cold gun_.

Not bothering to put on his Flash suit, he darted off to the location the gun had been spotted, ready to kick Captain Cold’s ass thoroughly since he dared pull a heist the exact moment they were supposed to be on their first date, sparing a split second to wonder why STAR Lab's sensors where suddenly able to pick up the gun's location when they'd been unable to do so ever since Captain Cold modified his weapon.

The place was remote, an abandoned dock facing the sunset on the ocean, shielded from view from a wayward road by a derelict warehouse. Barry needed less than a second to realize it was deserted and find the… He almost tripped on his own feet when he spotted the scene staged by Captain Cold. And it definitely was Cold, complete with the goggles and gun, although now that Barry had skidded to a halt, he was putting it away in the top case of his motorcycle. Barry stood speechless.

"Nice of you to show Scarlet, you're almost on time."

"… What?"

"For our date. Remember you wanted a date? Or three." Snart was smirking. He moved behind one of the chairs and pulled it back. "Have a seat."

Barry took a deep breath and steeled himself so as not to stumble, cursing the other’s and his schemes already and making a clumsy mess of himself sliding in the offered chair. He started as he felt Snart push it under him in approved old-fashioned way. Was that a date? It looked more like a _proposal_. Barry stifled a silly giggle at the stray thought. But then, there was white linen and silverware, lanterns shielding actual _candles_ from the gentle sea wind, what looked suspiciously like a bottle of champagne cooling in an ice bucket and Snart was taking off his parka to reveal a tailored navy blue pin-stripped suit that fitted him snuggly in all the right places.

"Wine?"

"Alcohol doesn't affect me."

Snart was looking at him curiously and he felt obliged to explain.

"Faster metabolism. Alcohol, drugs, medicines, none of it works anymore. Not that I really need medicine anyway the way my body heals now." Barry shut his mouth before he could ramble more.

"Wine isn't about the alcohol Barry. It's about enhancing the food it goes with. Just try it."

Snart poured a ridiculously small amount of red liquid in his over-sized glass and looked at him expectantly. Barry stared.

"Isn't it supposed to go with food then?"

Snart quirked an eyebrow and Barry could have sworn he heard a low chuckle. Then the thief revealed a huge plate piled high with what looked like the most delicious chicken Tikka ever, steaming up into the reddening sunlight and sending wafts of mouth-watering smells his way. Barry's jaw dropped.

"Did you kidnap a chef?"

"No Barry, I cooked."

"You what now?"

"I cooked," repeated Snart smugly.

Barry passed his plate along in silence, hungry eyes fixed on the food. He kept them there until the plate was steaming in front of him and barely held himself back as he was about to dig in, remembering his manners just in time. He waited impatiently as Snart put a few spoons on his own plate and went back to his seat. He had just put the fork in his mouth when he froze, eyes wide shooting up to Snart.

The cold bastard was sipping his wine, studying the speedster reaction with a predatory glint. Barry thought it would be a good idea to try and regain his composure and took a sip too. A small whine had him fleetingly wonder what was happening until he realized it came from his own throat. He blushed furiously and decided to go for broke since there was no hiding just how much he enjoyed Snart's cooking. Half a second later his plate was empty and he was putting down his fork with a shy look to the still steaming plate.

"Thought so," was all of Snart's comment about the fact. He rose then and extended his arm for Barry to pass his empty plate for a refill. Barry went through his second helping a little slower but he was still through before Len was done with his first. This time, he didn't wait for Snart to serve him which earned him an annoyed glare. He answered with a nonplussed look.

"You're not supposed to do that Scarlet or have you forgotten this date is all about you?"

Barry made a strangled sound at that. "Is it?"

Thankfully Snart chose to ignore him and started making chitchat, discussing his recipe and how it was the one thing he remembered his mother doing for him back when she was still around and how many years it took him to adjust the recipe until it tasted just like his memories. For a while, they just ate and chatted amicably.

Snart was recounting one of the many times Mick had served as a - mostly happy - guinea pig for testing the - not always happy - modifications he made and had been so pissed about this one he had almost set the kitchen on fire when Barry realized how much he was enjoying himself right now.

He'd been cursing his unfiltered mouth for the last few days, wondering why on earth he had not taken everything he'd said that time back as soon as he said it and how he could have possibly fought so hard to get dates from Captain Cold. Now he was having the best evening he could remember in a longish time, loving everything from the food to the view and not least of all the company. He sighed in the silence and realized Snart had stopped talking and was watching him with something that would have been concern on anyone else's face.

"What's wrong Scarlet?"

"Absolutely nothing." Barry swallowed and made himself look at Snart directly and admitted in barely more than a whisper "It's terrifying."

Snart froze and recovered so quickly only Barry could ever have caught it. He didn't reply, instead he rose and went to an ancient-looking gramophone that had been sitting on a rickety table nearby, unnoticed until now. He fiddled with it until it started playing music that was so unlikely and so much like Snart at the same time that Barry couldn't help his huge grin. He had no idea what it was but it sounded like something that would have been played in clandestine bars in Al Capone's days. Jaunty yet intense, entertaining, messy but precise and old-fashioned all in one.

"I've been thinking about what you said Scarlet and I must agree, I like our dance. Would you care to?"

Snart was holding his hand in invite. The music was turning into something with more rhythm and a little lilt.

"Is that tango? No nonononono, nope. No way Snart."

"Forget it's actual dancing Scarlet, just think of it as fighting or lovemaking. Step with me like Flash and Cold are used to.” He raised an eyebrow, daring Barry to step up to the challenge then added as an afterthought. “Why are you still calling me Snart anyway?"

Barry opened his mouth a few times, unable to decide what to answer first. _Lovemaking_? Was Snart, _Len_ , for real? He reached for the offered hand without thinking.

"Well, you're not calling me Barry."

Len tilted his head and pulled him closer, so close it made him shiver, still only touching by the hand Barry had accepted.

"Fair point Barry."

It was barely more than a whisper, breath making his neck tingle and then Len was moving with the music, simple steps this way and that which Barry didn't have any trouble anticipating and matching. They swirled slowly, Len's hand not gripping as strongly as Barry had expected, even turning in a mere touch of open palm as Barry grew more confident. Then Len closed his fingers again and his other arm curled around him, fingers laying on his upper back lightly.

Barry rested his arm on Len’s shoulder like it belonged there. He stopped looking at their feet and found he couldn't stir his eyes away from his partner's jawline and neck. Len was starting to add a few flourishes to his steps, Barry following thoughtlessly as if he'd tangoed his whole life.

The song was ending but Len didn't release him and Barry was glad because he wasn't too sure his knees would have held him. He turned his head ever so slightly, bringing their cheeks closer but not quite touching. Len closed the tiny gap as another song started and their jaws brushed a second before Len sent him twirling on his toes, catching him as he had his back to him, arm across his chest and hand resting on his waist, embracing him from behind*. Barry's head turned so he could catch a glimpse from the corner of his eye and Len was almost touching again, their mouths so close Barry could feel hot breath on his lips.

Just as Barry was about to give in and kiss him he was sent twirling again and Len pushed him back, following his retreat with a flourish of tiny intertwining steps that made his heart miss a beat. Len's legs were drawing swirls and circles in and about his own legs, brushing against his calves and thighs in a very deliberate way that was just driving him crazy. Their eyes locked and for a second it did feel like lovemaking. Then Barry's feet tangled themselves and he stumbled, breaking Len's spell and sending them both in a clumsy attempt not to fall.

Barry caught himself on a nearby chair and made sure Len was stable before throwing himself safely on it. They were both chuckling, the intensity of the dance evaporating quickly.

"I don't know why you didn't want to dance, you're a natural."

"I did ruin it though. We almost fell."

"Wouldn't have been a first. As I recall, last time was rather nice. Wouldn't mind a repeat."

Barry sobered. Of course Len was only trying to seduce him.

"I should go, it must be late."

Len looked like he regretted what he'd just said but he didn't add anything to apologize.

"Would you let me drive you back home?"

Barry hesitated. He didn't need a ride and now that the mood was broken, he was eager to be on his own. He sidestepped.

"Is that safe? I mean I do live with a cop."

"I'll drop you at the corner."

Barry nodded. After all he'd known Len's aim and was very much aware of the game they were playing. Len had made his move. Now it was his turn and he intended to do his best to woo his "nemesis". He'd been aware of his attraction for a long time. It’d been hard to come to terms with it and now that it was out in the open, he had nothing to lose. Besides, Len had just proved he was more of a catch than he knew and he was not gonna let his chance pass.

Len carefully put the gramophone away and snuffed the candles. He pulled out two helmets and handed one to Barry before donning his parka and climbing on his motorcycle. Barry climbed behind him and circled his arms around his date, snuggling against the older man shamelessly.

It was a quick drive, Barry enjoying being a passenger for once, the feeling of speed different now that he wasn't in charge. He closed his eyes, focusing on the hot body in front of him and the cold wind. It was over all too soon and they were saying good bye, Snart driving away without lingering anymore than was necessary.

Barry walked slowly back to his home, enjoying the quiet night after the roller coaster the evening had proved to be. He was mildly surprised and not by how well the date had gone. He should have expected it to go awry, expected Len to act according to his Cold persona but he somehow hadn’t and the _gentlemanly_ way Len had behaved was wonderingly not weird at all. He sent a quick text, the way he always did when he'd spent the evening with friends.

_Red — Thank you. It’s been a long time since I enjoyed myself that much.”_

The reply took a few minutes coming, presumably because Len was still on the move.

_Snowflake — Anytime Scarlet._

_Snowflake — Barry_

_Red — Next time I’ll pick the venue._

_Len — Sure, whatever._

_Len — Just tell me when._

_Red — Thursday Next? Same time. You can pick me where you left me tonight._

_Len — You want me to pick you up?_

_Red — Sure, why not? I liked riding with you._

_Len — :))))_

_Len — :D_

_Len — XD_

_Len — 8D_

_Len — I can give you a ride anytime Barry. All you have to do is ask._

_Red — Right. Just be on the damn corner next Thursday at 7pm OK?_

_Len — Like I said, you only need to ask._

_Red — What is it with you and awful puns anyway?_

_Len — They’re **fun**. Anyway, you started it. Cisco did. You can **hardly** blame me now. _

_Red — For real?oO_

_Len — Just be honest, you think it’s cool._

_Red — Good night._

_Red —See you soon.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration :  
> [Heroes and Villains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9GtVu5WqnQ), the beautiful [Cisco and Lucrecio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDxHxxsOB6s) ans [is it fighting or lovemaking? It's both and they call it tango.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxB3douJX5c)  
> *Their stance would look something like [the 34th second](https://youtu.be/YDxHxxsOB6s?t=34s) or [the last second](https://youtu.be/YDxHxxsOB6s?t=3m5s).


	4. Cold Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len go to a second date. This time, Barry planned the evening and not everything is to Captain Cold's liking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold Line - _old, faint scent from line of the quarry, used to denote the fact that hounds are having the greatest difficulty detecting it_

Snart had picked up the kid who’d been surprisingly on time again at the agreed corner and followed his instructions navigating Central’s streets. Now he was staring at the bar’s door stubbornly. Should’ve known the kid would have some stupid idea like this for a date. Call him old-fashioned but this definitely wasn’t a proper thing to do on a date, it wasn’t even _fun_ and he.was.not.doing.it.

"Come on! It'll be fun! And don't pretend you don't love all the attention Len, you're too much of a drama queen not to like karaoke!"

Snart wavered between annoyed at being called a drama queen and amused. Barry's enthusiasm was infectious. He smiled thinly, mentally rolling his eyes while keeping a careful straight face. It seemed he would have to humor the younger man if he wanted to seduce him.

He let himself be dragged into the bar and soaked in the mood, helped by a few gulps of cheap tequila. Barry was singing along with whoever was onstage, and Snart felt tension ebb slowly as he watched him. It was hard not to get caught with his easy happiness, not to feel light and free with him and Snart allowed himself to forget the cold darkness that was his life for a few hours.

Barry took a few turns singing, choosing songs with a quick rhythm, showing off a bit of his speed and Len chided him for cheating. That elicited a nice flush on his cheeks, even though he scoffed it off with a 'hark who's talking' that earned him a soft chuckle.

Len sniggered when Barry sang along a few verses of “You’re so cold”, " _So cold, how can you be? So cold, so cruel to me, Ice cold",_ making a good imitation of Mariah Carey’s dulcet tones and carefully avoiding the more _emotional_ lines. Len signaled to the DJ and when the song ended, he rose and made a bee line for the stage, smirking at Barry’s surprised face.

As the first scales of nervous, thrilling music started playing, Barry couldn’t help but laugh. Len didn’t try to mimic Michael Jackson’s dancing. Anyone trying to imitate the master was bound to be ridiculous and he wasn’t drunk enough for that. Barry wasn’t drunk enough. Len started singing, hands cradling the mike, voice surprisingly on key and Barry stared, enraptured.

 _"As I came into the window_  
_It was the sound of a crescendo_  
_I came into your apartment_  
_I left the bloodstains on the carpet_  
_You ran underneath the table_  
_I could see you were unable_  
_So you ran into the bedroom_  
_You were struck down, it was your doom"_

 _"Barry, are you OK?_  
_So, Barry, are you OK?_  
_Are you OK, Barry?"_

Barry had his thousand watt trademark grin when Len hit the part they were both waiting for. Len couldn’t take his eyes off of him. " _You've been hit by, You've been hit by a smooth criminal!"_

Len looked pleased with himself when he came back. He settled a little closer to Barry than he had before and Barry didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Good one, that’s one point for you Len.”

“Are you keeping score?”

“Of course I am. Aren’t you? I mean isn’t being a top class thief all about keeping score?”

Somehow Len’s stomach twisted a little at the carefree reminder of his chosen career. He sat straighter, letting anger seep in his voice.

“And what is our score at then?”

Barry gave him an uncertain look but ploughed on valiantly. “Well, I usually stop your heists, so I’m ahead on that count but then you scored big on our first date so with this one song I’d say we’re even.”

So he scored big last time eh? Interesting… “I grant you that you stop the heists. The ones you’re aware of anyway,” added Len slyly.

Barry spluttered. “What do you mean the ones I’m aware of?”

“I didn’t get to be an _internationally_ reknown thief by hitting Central City or drawing the badges in the middle of jobs. My best heists were discovered long after I was gone. My top one has yet to be noticed.”

Len couldn’t help but brag a little. What good was it to be the best at something if you were the only one to know about it? Barry seemed to be digesting the informations and Len suddenly regretted throwing his criminal activities in the kid’s face. But he managed to surprise him once again.

“So these hits in Central… It’s just for show? You _are_ a drama queen. Wait! Are you doing it to attract my attention? Sorry, I didn’t mean that. Or maybe I did but I didn’t mean to say it like that. At all actually. I mean like you don’t really need to pull heists to get attention, I’m sure you know that. Like, you’re good looking and smart and fun and I really should just shut up. But really, just because I’m going after criminals doesn’t mean you have to be one to catch my eye. I’ll shut up now.”

Barry clamped his hand firmly over his mouth only to drag it over his nape a second later, refusing to meet Len’s amused eyes. They busied themselves with their drinks for a while, until Barry got caught up in the music again and soon he was back onstage, all wide grin and sparkling eyes.

Len cocked his head, the first measures unfamiliar. The beginning was mournful, reminding him of the song in the saddest moment of the Disney version of "Robin Hood", then turned skippy-dancey with odd little bells chiming. At first Len didn't think much of the lyrics but as Barry kept singing, eyes never wavering from him, he felt himself tense and his body temperature drop with his stomach.

He sat through it, face a cold mask and stomach churning, listening to the drums and trying to ignore the soft baryton and the yearning lyrics.

 _"I am softly watching you_  
_Oh boy your eyes betray what burns inside you_  
_Whatever I feel for you_  
_You only seem to care about you_  
_Is there any chance you could see me too?_  
_Cause I love you_  
_Is there anything I could do_  
_Just to get some attention from you?"_

Hands clutched hard on the edge of his chair, Snart was fighting the urge to leave. He wasn't even sure if Barry had meant to describe his own feelings or if he was assuming Len's based on what he thought he knew of his heists in Central. Barry seemed to realize it was too much and took his time coming back to their table, carrying a tray of tequila shots. Len bottomed up two in a row and was surprised when Barry did the same.

"I thought you didn't drink."

"My metabolism doesn't really let me feel the effects so it's rather useless."

"Why bother then?"

"Placebo effect. Sometimes I manage to convince myself it actually works."

"Did it just now?"

Barry shot him a quick uneasy glance, likely put out by his agressive demeanor. "Not really."

 _You catch more flies with honey_ , thought Snart, trying to stiffle his whirlwinding emotions. He stayed silent a long moment but in the end he had to know. "Why did you ask for a date Barry."

Barry squirmed self consciously. "Don't you know?"

"This is pointless." His voice had dropped a dozen degrees and he was staring angrily at Barry, almost wishing he had the cold gun at his hip, fingers itching for it.

Barry sighed. "We've been over this."

"You're already attracted to me," _and I to you_ was left unsaid. "There's no need for _dates_."

"I don't do one night stands Leonard. There's only one way this is gonna happen and it's entirely up to you."

He was grateful that Barry didn't add the obvious, that the deal had never been about getting Barry to like him. He stormed away then, all but running, afraid he would hurt the speedster, even more afraid that he wouldn't. He wanted to take him apart and how he meant that he had no idea.

What had he gotten himself into? True the young speedster was mouth watering but there were plenty of attractive bodies to be found, ones that came with no strings attached, no drama, no complications. He'd even found one the night before and why it had not been enough to erase Barry's lithe shape from his memory was a mystery that was more than aggravating.

He left without looking back, leaving Barry to pick up the tab and make his way back home on his own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One step forward, two steps back. Some angst but bear with me... Although I'm not entirely certain this should end well for the boys. What d'ya think?
> 
>  
> 
> [Here is the song Barry sings to Len. It's called _"I love you"_ and is by a french composer/singer called Woodkid and besides the wonderful music, lyrics and voice it also has an amazing video clip. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQu8FOjJXdI&index=5&list=PLc_bCODvmOmFE-Y9DgIRdBHyhllx42QHo)


	5. Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard Snart has trouble wrapping his mind around feelings and to make it worse, Captain Cold doesn't like ultimatums. He _is_ one of the bad guys anyway, might as well embrace the label.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bay - _The quarry is said to be at bay when it ceases to run and turns to face the hounds._

Two weeks later, Snart was planning another heist, poring over blueprints while Mick was playing with his lighter next to him. He had steadily ignored Barry's calls and tried very hard not to think about the evenings they'd spent together.  
  
"What’s wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"No need to lie to me."  
  
"I said nothing’s wrong."  
  
"Those are the blueprints for last month heist boss. Now are you gonna tell me what’s on your mind or do I have to get Lisa involved?"  
  
Snart glared at him and Mick returned the stare, unfazed.  
  
"Fine. I’ll… deal with it."  
  
Mick grunted. At least he wasn’t going to pry more than that. He procrastinated a while longer but could feel Mick's unimpressed eyes on him. He gave up. He didn’t want to call Barry, didn't want another date, didn't crave the sound of his voice, definitely didn't polish his new puns and imagine the faint lilt of Barry's eyes when he tried not to grin in response.  
  
The kid was more trouble than he was worth anyway. And trouble it was because he’d waltzed into the first date thinking he would go with his full-on charmer mode, dazzle Barry, get him to reveal as many of his secrets as possible, take him to bed if he could and then betray him at the first opportunity.    
  
Well, that’d been the plan. And he did learn things about Barry, how funny he was, how deeply he cared, his favorite book, little things and it wasn’t what he wanted to know but it was what stuck in his mind. The way his teeth flashed when he laughed, the curve of his neck, the pattern of freckles and moles he could see and how now he wanted to learn the whole map of his skin, the way he'd sung 'whatever I feel for you' and _the other line_ from that verse, the one he'd tried real hard to obliterate without any kind of success. None of that was the plan. There was no plan anymore so he would have to go wild.    
  
It didn’t help that he felt out of his depth. He admittedly was a control freak, prone to make second-to-second plans but there was a man who saw the tiniest grains of time, much smaller than seconds and Snart was used to being able to cut time thin, thinner than the rest of his crew, wasn’t ever the slow one. And now that he was in a situation where he couldn’t really use his cold gun to slow Barry down, he was feeling disagreeably weak.  
  
Deal with it.  
  
Take the advantage back.  
  
Focus.  
  
"Mick?"  
  
"Yeah boss?"  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
One that included no phone calls to the Flash and definitely no date.

* * *

  
  
Five days four hours twenty six minutes and 48 seconds later, Leonard Snart aimed his cold gun at the CCTV cameras in the bank lobby and shot them out. The place had been mostly empty at this early hour with barely an accountant-looking guy carrying a heavy load of files and papers and an elderly woman waiting patiently her turn. Both were now tied together in a corner while Mick held the cashier at heatgun point. Everything was going smoothly when red lightning flashed around. Snart trained his cold gun only to hold it up when the sparks disappeared near Mick. However much he wanted to shoot the aggravating speedster, he wasn't gonna take out his partner to do it.  
  
Everyone but Snart and Rory was gone and Barry stood in place of the cashier, in a red shape-fitting button-up and denim, head inches from the outlet of the heat gun. He glared at the idiot.  
  
Mick powered up his gun, heat almost unbearable already on the business side of it and drawing fat drops of sweat from Barry's brow.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Your hostage?" He sounded uncertain.  
  
Mick groaned threateningly.  
  
"Where is my first hostage? Where is the Flash?"  
  
"How should I know!"  
  
"Mick! It doesn't matter. Focus. If the Flash decided our little heist is not worthy of his attention and had the stupid idea to swap hostages, I intend to take advantage. 62 seconds until police response. _Let's move on_."  
  
Barry's face fell at that, reading the double entendre easily. Snart smirked coldly, schooling his face out of habit but unable to stop his stomach from turning queasily. He grabbed the loot and motioned for Barry to walk, directing him toward the van waiting outside.  
  
"Change of plans. Mick, you ride in the front with Lisa. I'll watch this guy in the back."  
  
Mick shrugged and obeyed without a word, letting Snart push Barry inside with a shove of the cold gun. As soon as Mick was out of ear shot and they were moving, Snart rounded on Barry.  
  
"What are you playing at?"  
  
"Making sure you respect our professional deal since you broke our other one."  
  
"You think I would have hurt these people?"  
  
Barry answered at once.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you here for?"  
  
Barry made himself relax visibly and took his time answering, searching his adversary's cold features for hints of only him knew what.  
  
"You agreed on three dates Len. No one made any promise whether they'd be fun or not. I... don't know what I did to anger you but I wish you'd let me try to make it up to you."  
  
His hesitation wasn't lost on Snart, betraying the white lie. He grinned suddenly, his whole face lighting mischievously.  
  
"Do I need to remind you what I promised in exchange or have you changed your mind about _that_?"  
  
The last word was illustrated by a wide swipe of his arm indicating his own body. Snart grabbed his throat and slammed him into the side of the van in one fluid movement. He didn't hesitate before joining their lips and felt a swoop of triumph as Barry moaned and returned the kiss. His elation lasted all of three seconds before Barry pushed him back forcibly.  
  
"No."  
  
Snart's hands retreated from their position on his body, heat and anger warring.  
  
"Don't play with me Barry."  
  
"I'm not playing Len. I want you. I'm done denying it." He looked at him with a forlorn expression then visibly steeled himself. "I’m the one offering here! But you will meet my terms before I surrender."  
  
Snart felt his mind blank. No one was ever gonna force him into anything. Not even Flash. Not even for this, whatever it was. He bared his teeth and put on his worst scornful face, staring down at the young hero before he answered as scathingly as he could.  
  
“You’re over estimating yourself kid. You’re right though, our private deal is off.”  
  
The stricken face of the Flash tore at Snart’s guts but the van stopping abruptly prevented him from taking it back. The door opened and Mick grabbed 'the hostage' and threw him out unceremoniously. Four seconds later, the van was speeding away, leaving Barry sprawled in the dust of a nondescript industrial area, looking incredulously at Captain Cold as he stood into the still open hatch and sent a mock salute.

* * *

  
  
It had been weeks and there'd been no more texts or calls from Barry. It had nothing to do with the deep seated chill that Cold felt in his bones and was unable to shake. Whatever, tonight’s job would remedy that.  
  
He was back to the mansion he’d been about to hit when he ran into the Flash and struck a particular deal with him. The deal had been called off and he was about to drive it home by pulling the heist he’d planned that night. And he dearly hoped the Flash would show so he could put a final stop to it all.  
  
He fired his cold gun, turning the legs of the private security guy into a nice icicle. He would hold their professional deal because the Flash was good for business and nothing more. And if he still felt that creepy chill well, he was Captain Cold.  
  
Deal with it.  
  
Flash made a striking entrance and Cold fired at him without a second thought. Watched the red clad speedster tumble painfully, fired again for good measure, making sure he would need some time getting up again. Looked at him squarely and smiled cruelly. Answered the silent question.

"Guess we all make mistakes sometimes."

Grabbed his bounty and left without a backward glance. There’d been tears in Flash’s eyes. He shrugged, tugging at his parka. He had no reason to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yep, that happened. Took me a longish while getting my mind around what I wanted this story to go so I'm sorry about the late update. I am not, however, sorry about how it turns out because it feels right to me this way.  
> Flash being who he is however means there's always hope so don't give up on me (or Snart) just yet.


End file.
